Quiero estar contigo
by Nylerac
Summary: Hace un mes que ella ya no esta con el y Richard Castle no soporta estar un dia mas sin ella y hace todo lo posible por volve a estar con Kate. One Shot.


**Bueno, aqui traigo un One Short... no estaba segura de subirlo pero al final me he decidio y pues aqui esta, solo espero que les guste...**

Soledad. Todo era Soledad. Ya no escuchaba su risa cuando algo la hacía echarse reír a carcajadas. Su sonrisa, esa que tanto lo enamoro cada día más de ella, tampoco estaba. Solo estaba él y la Soledad que invade el hogar que juntos comenzaron a formar pero que no pudieron terminar. El estaba pero de ella solo quedaba su recuerdo, ese que con el día a día tiene que convivir que lo invade mas y mas, arrastrándolo hacia un abismo en el que lo que más quería es dejarse caer para no sentir, para no darse cuenta de que ella ya no está con él y nunca lo estará de nuevo.

Sentado en el sofá se encuentra Richard Castle, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de aquella inmensa sala, en aquella donde compartió tantas cosas con su amada y que ahora solo le trae dolor y tristeza porque ella no está con ahí.

Los recuerdos del sepelio de su esposa aun están en su mente, hacia ya un mes que la habían enterrado y es como si su alma también se había ido con ella, deseaba irse con su amada para estar siempre a su lado para toda la eternidad con se lo había prometido en el altar el día de su boda, aquel día en el que fue el hombre más feliz de la faz de la tierra, pero que ahora se sentía como el más miserable de todo el mundo, no podía vivir sin ella, sin su Kate, que lo era todo para él, era el motivo por el cual se despertaba todos los días, le preparaba un café. Café, fueron tantos los que compartieron que en su mente no existe una cuenta exacta, pero si esta cada una de las sonrisas que ella le regalaba cada vez que le daba uno de sus cafés, ya sea en el trabajo, en la casa en cualquier lugar, no importa donde pero ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para él.

Maldice no haber estado con su amada en el instante que todo ocurrió, se culpaba por no estar ahí, pero también de no estar con ella en ese mismo instante, sus amigos y familia le dicen que se dé tiempo para poder asimilar todo, ¿pero cómo se asimila que la persona que has elegido para formar una familia ya no está, que con quien hiciste una inmensidad de planes se ha ido y lo peor es que no volverá, como se asimila eso?

Ahora todo está vacío no solo el lugar en donde compartieron muchas cosas sino su corazón también, vacio.

Sentado ahí, en el sofá, toma uno de los cojines y lo abraza contra el tratando de calmar el dolor que siente, pero es tan fuerte que no puede calmarlo, se deja caer de lado aun con el cojín en sus brazos, sus ojos están impregnado en un rojo de tanto llorar. No ha salido de su casa, estar sin ella es como un día de verano sin el sol, lo era todo, su mundo su vida y si ella ya no le vale seguir viviendo.

Daria todo solo por tenerla aunque sea un instante con él, un grito ahogado sale de su garganta seguido del nombre de su amada, no lo soporta y deja que su llanto salga de su ser, pero por más que quiera seguir llorando ya no puede y esta vez solo logra que su cuerpo caiga al suelo abatido .

**Flash Back**

Había ido a comprar los ingredientes para preparar una exquisita cena para celebrar su primer aniversario de bodas, ella se había quedado en la casa, mientras él iba a la tienda. Feliz… pero todo cambio cuando regreso a su hogar, el solo hecho de encontrar la puerta abierta le alerto que algo no andaba bien, entro y vio las sillas de la mesa tirada en el suelo uno de los sofás rasgado al parecer con una navaja, dejo caer las compras y corrió en busca de su esposa, la encontró en su habitación con una mano cubriendo su estomago que estaba empapado de sangre, se acerco a ella con el rostro ya lleno de lagrimas. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, solo había sido quince minutos los que había salido y al regresar su esposa estaba tendida en una cama apuñalada, luchando por vivir, trata de buscar su celular, pero una mano de ella le interrumpe _"No déjalo cariño ya no hay tiempo"_ le dijo ella _"No, no si que hay tiempo"_ trato de nuevo en obtener su teléfono. "_Solo quiero estar contigo lo que me queda"_ le dijo Kate en medio de lagrimas, sabía que ese sería su último momento con el hombre que tanto ama, _"Bésame Rick"_ le dijo y el temeroso por lo que podría ocurrir después acerco sus labios a los de ella dándole su último beso. Al separase pudo ver en el rostro de ella su sonrisa y pudo escuchar el _"Te amo" _de su amada antes de que su alma abandonara el cuerpo de la persona que más ha amado en toda su vida la mujer que le dio color a su mundo.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Había pasado toda la noche tirado en la alfombra con el recuerdo de Kate en su mente. Se levanto y fue directo a la cocina para preparar café, fue difícil sin ella a su alrededor para decirle como lo quería, lo dejo haciendo y fue a darse una ducha lo cual también era una ardua tarea, luego de ducharse se puso una de sus mejores ropas, se perfumo y peino, luego fue hasta la cocina para servirse el café que ya estaba hecho, sirvió dos tazas y tomo una, la otra la vertió en un envase térmico, tomo sus llaves y condujo hasta una farmacia, compro unas cuantas cosas y luego paso por una floristería en donde compro el más hermoso ramos de flores y puso rumbo hacia el cementerio, hacia donde Kate.

Aparco el auto y se desmonto, camino en busca de la lapida de su mujer hasta que dio con ella, tenía unas cuantas ramas así que se agacho limpiándola, recorrió el nombre con sus dedos mientras nuevas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, dejo el envase del café que había preparado junto con el ramo de flores sobre la lapida, llorando sobre aquella tumba fría y solitaria dejando que el dolor que había en el saliera, pero sin ningún resultado ya que cada vez era más fuerte. _"Kate… te… extraño tanto… que… no creo que pueda aguantar otro día sin ti mi amor… te… te necesito"_ suspiro _"Necesito estar contigo… por toda la eternidad ¿lo recuerdas?"_. Con manos temblorosas por el llanto, busco en la funda de la farmacia lo que había comprado, Saco un frasco de pastillas depositando casi todas en su palma, y llevándoselas a la boca, luego tomo una botella de agua de la funda tomándola hasta que no quedara ni una pastilla en su boca._ "Espérame mi amor… porque ya no aguanto más estar sin ti, necesito tu amor, necesito que me abraces y necesito abrazarte… ya no aguanto más estar en este mundo si ti, ya… nada… tiene sentido…_

Su voz se fue apagando con cada segundo, hasta que su alma dio un último suspiro pronunciando lo que fueron también las últimas palabras de su amada Kate. _"Te amo"_.


End file.
